Yasha, meet Mr Karaoke Machine
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: Kagome brings a Karaoke machine to the fuedal era. After explaining it to the group (no Inu, it's NOT a demon), they engage in singing. Loosely based on Yoh's Karaoke Party, also written by MagomeAsakura.


**Yasha, Meet Mr. Karaoke Machine**

**D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R:** _Darn, I don't own InuYasha. Or any of these nifty songs. Oh, well..._

Kagome grunted and wheezed pulling the heavy portable karaoke machine. She couldn't wait to see how InuYasha and the gang reacted. She lugged it down the well after her and couldn't wait to hear her friends sing.

Kagome climbed out of the well and put down the karaoke machine lightly. InuYasha, who had been waiting impaitently beside the well for her, jumped up and tried to hide his happiness that she had come back so soon.

"Oh, hi Kagome." He said. Kagome grinned at him and gestured towards the Karaoke machine.

"Look what I brought InuYasha!" She exclaimed and InuYasha looked at her blankly.

"What?" He asked dumbly and Kagome's grin wavered.

"It's a karaoke machine!" Another blank look graced InuYasha's face. Kagome sighed, it was like explaining to a little kid.

"You put it on and it gives you the lyrics and backround music for songs. So, you sing into this microphone, which makes your voice louder." InuYasha nodded, kind of understanding.

"Here, I'll show you." Kagome said after a moments silence. She turned it on and InuYasha gasped.

"Kagome! A demon!" He said and took out the tetsuiga. Kagome groaned and quickly explained it to him again. After that InuYasha nodded confidently, understanding now.

"Here, InuYasha, go get the others! This'll be fun!" InuYasha nodded, feeling a little annoyed he was being told what to do. After everyone was there and Kagome had explained it again, they were prepared to sing.

"Oooh! Me first!" Shippo yelled dancing around. Kagome giggled and handed the excited kitsune the microphone.

_Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it in dew  
Cover it in chocolate  
and a miracle or two? _

The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Who can take a rainbow  
Wrap it is a sigh  
Soak it in the sun  
and make a strawberry lemon pie?

The candyman?

The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Willy Wonka makes  
Everything he bakes  
Satisfying and delicious  
Talk about your childhood wishes  
You can even eat the dishes

Who can take tomorrow  
Dip it in a deam  
Seperate the sorrow  
And collect up all the cream?

The candyman

Willy Wonka can

The candyman can cause he mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good  
And the world tastes good cause the candyman thinks it should

InuYasha groaned at the end of Shippo's song and Shippo jumped up and down.

"Whee! That was fun! Got any candy, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head, giggling with Sango. InuYasha suddenly growled and turned to face his brother, Sesshomaru.

"What'dya you want?" InuYasha asked menacinally. Sesshomaru laughed.

"I just want to sing for Rin." He whisked the microphone away from Shippo and began his song.

_Daddy Daddy wasn't there  
Daddy Daddy wasn't there to take me to the fair  
It seems he doesn't care  
Daddy wasn't there _

Daddy Daddy wasn't there to change my underwear  
It seems he doesn't care  
Daddy wasn't there

When I was first baptized  
When I was criticized  
When I was ostracized  
When I was Jazzercized  
Steak and kidney pies  
When I was modernized  
When I was circumcised  
Daddy wasn't there

When I was first baptized  
When I was criticized  
When I was ostracized  
When I was Jazzercized  
Steak and kidney pies  
When I was modernized  
When I was circumcised  
Daddy wasn't there to take me to the fair  
To change my underwear  
Daddy wasn't there

Daddy wasn't there peace

If you got a Daddy issue, here's a Daddy tissue

D to the A to the D-D-Y  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
They say it's just a fact, but I've a dead beat dad  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
I'd sit in my room and cry and I ask myself the reason why  
Daddy, Daddy  
D-A-D-D-Y, peace

Sesshomaru laughed at the end of his song.

"Not intentionally true, but quite amusing." He sneered and with a toss of his fluffy, went off with Rin and Jaken to...do what they usually did. InuYasha blinked at him and rubbed his eyes. He then shrugged and turned to a now bickering Sango and Miroku.

"Damn it, just sing and shut up!" He said and sat down pouting. Sango and Miroku stared at him, as well as Kagome and Shippo. Finally Sango walked towards the microphone and sang. She had a very pretty singing voice.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Miroku stared at the now blushing Sango and he longed to kiss her, not fondle her, _kiss_ her. She walked towards him and he hugged her tightly. Kagome made a happy-gushy schoolgirl sound and InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Who's next?" He asked, trying to sound bored, but coming out as a confused retard.

"I'd like to go." Kagome said softly, which was a rare way for her to sound. InuYasha looked away from her, feeling weak in the knees. Kagome looked at InuYasha with her eye's shining.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day _

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

InuYasha stared at Kagome as her tuneful voice floated and washed over him. He wanted her. He wanted to love her and for her to love him. Kagome looked at him, an innocent question written on her face. It was so simple.

'_Do you love me?' _Kagome thought, wishing he could read her mind. InuYasha stared at Kagome as she slowly walked towards him.

"I meant it InuYasha, everything that song said." InuYasha allowed his eyes to widen and they almost popped out of they're sockets as Kagome grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back, feeling like life had begun again.

"Wow." InuYasha said after they had stopped kissing, causing Sango and Miroku to laugh and Shippo to make disgusted faces. Kagome held on to him and InuYasha held on to her. Sango and Miroku gave each other nauseatingly mushy looks. Shippo looked around, were was his partner?

His eyes rested upon Kilala. Shippo shrugged and hopped over to her.

"So, who want's to sing next? Eww!" Shippo had asked, but upon seeing the couples kissing (A/N more like sucking face) he ran off with Kilala.

"Geez, all that happened, 'cuz some Karaoke machine? I wonder if it's magic..." Shippo said thoughtfully, then shrugging again, went off to play with Kilala.

THE END

N.O.T.E. : The song _Come What May _is from **Moulin Rouge!** , and_ Daddy Wasn't There _is from **Austin Powers In Goldmember** and _The CandyMan_ is from **Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory**. Can you tell I'm obsessed with movies? Go see those movies if you liked the songs!


End file.
